


Touch Has a Memory

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Romance, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: Written for the March Drabble challenge. Prompt: ‘remember when’Wordcount: 272❤️
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	Touch Has a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts).



> I’m gifting this to the lovely milkandhoney for their birthday 💕 I hope you like this little bit of love my dear!

His skin is soft, soft like comfort, soft like my wonder at every moment since the beginning (that I get this, that _we_ get this). 

_Thousands of nights together. Thousands. And still I have to stifle a quiet astonishment that I can touch him, taste him, watch him unguarded, open._

His mouth is hot, hot like his temper, hot like the coil of tension that tightens my hips when he looks at me like that (bright and tender and wanting).

_In the darkness of our bedroom I fill in the shadows with my memory—the meander of his hip, the dimples at his back, the pink curl of his smile as he turns his face into mine. His body is the geography of my universe, and my knowledge of it is native--I can find my way in the dark--I could find my way blind, deaf, and dumb; senseless but for the compass in my chest._

His grip is fierce, fierce like flying, fierce like his loyalty (hard-earned but unswerving, foundation-stone strong).

_He is sleep-soft, supple and tender. I will never tire of the sweetness of this, the strength of him at rest. Lax muscles, the sweeping kiss of eyelashes onto cheekbones, the childlike curl of him, seeking me. Strong bones, muscle, and tendon strung with magic—all unfurled with artless trust._

His love is deep, deep like the heavens, deep like the veil (inevitable, enfolding, _endless_ ).

_Every touch is a memory. Every kiss breathed into my skin. They settle. Sedimentary. Grains of sand turn to stone. I am made of seasons, seasons of him. A love that endures. A love that grows._


End file.
